The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device which is suitable to have a current driver.
In a communication system, when a high-speed signal is to be transmitted from a transmitting side to a receiving side, the signal must have a waveform which satisfies a predetermined standard on the receiving side. In order to implement a high-quality waveform, the output waveform of the current driver must be controlled on the transmitting side.
However, since the current driver on the transmitting side is required to have a large driving capability to flow a large current, a wiring line on the output side of the current driver must be wide. The wiring line having a large area increases a parasitic capacitance.
Because of the presence of such parasitic capacitance, a filter is equivalently formed. Accordingly, an output signal waveform may be unintentionally distorted, and the waveform may not satisfy the standard on the receiving side. Conventionally, it is difficult to control such waveform distortion.
A reference which discloses a technique for the output waveform of a conventional current driver is as follows:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-15036